


Move

by buckycap



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gentle touches, M/M, Persuasion with action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckycap/pseuds/buckycap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just won't move out of Bucky's way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> Short Drabble Prompt: Move

Steve will you just.. not like that.. no just.. Steve.. no just.. just move okay?” Bucky leaned up on his elbow and poked the younger boy in the ribs, hoping it would encourage him to move off the covers so he could sort them. Steve merely grinned up at his friend. “I’m comfy,” he insisted, glancing at the window and the rain that hammered against the glass. It was the weekend, college starting up again in the next few days but lately a storm had arrived and they had both taken the few days off between work and college to enjoy not having to worry about anything.

And now they were sharing the brand new duvet that Steve was hogging on account that he was the weaker one and needed a softer bed. Bucky’s eyes narrowed faintly at the skinny boy before poking a little further up his ribs and watching Steve squirm under his gave. “Move.” Steve continued to shake his head, grabbing onto the duvet and spreading out to take up more room, which for a small, skinny guy wasn’t a lot. 

 Bucky grinned before wrapping his hands around his waist and pulling Steve clean off the duvet, the squeak of protest that came from his friend and Steve struggled, trying to squirm out of his friends grasp that ended with them tangled up under the duvet, fighting over who got which side. They stopped, Bucky catching onto Steve’s struggle for breath through his laughter and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him, both grinning and panting under the duvet, both holding tightly onto one corner. “Move..or let go,” Bucky murmured with a sly grin, Steve shaking his head before he all breathing stopped when Bucky had suddenly leaned in, pressing his lips lightly to Steve’s. A short kiss, light pressure before he was pulling away and removing the duvet from over them.

Steve had blushed darkly, eyeing Bucky in surprise. “What was that for?” 

“Well I had to stop you from having an attack and.. got you to let go of the duvet,” he smirked triumphantly and was swiftly met by a face-full of the nearest pillow. “We’re not finished yet.”


End file.
